Conventionally, there has been proposed a device which extracts a variety of objects present in surroundings of a vehicle. According to a method described in Patent Literature 1 below, a distance from a vehicle to an object is measured on the basis of a temporal rate of change of the size of a local area which is set as an area including a part of the object that moves relatively little within an image obtained by an infrared camera mounted in a vehicle.